<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happily Ever After by TearsOfWinter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093836">Happily Ever After</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearsOfWinter/pseuds/TearsOfWinter'>TearsOfWinter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:40:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearsOfWinter/pseuds/TearsOfWinter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kirkwall, after the Inquisition, Fen and Anders retire in a cottage and live out the rest of their lives in domesticity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anders/Fenris (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happily Ever After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Small and unassuming, their cottage sat atop a remote hill far away from any human city. The closest village was miles away, and was so unimportant, it didn't even warrant a speck on a map. For a wanted man and ex-slave, the seclusion suited Anders and Fenris perfectly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perhaps it was cowardly, perhaps it was unfair, but after Kirkwall fell and the whole of Thedas followed in chaos, the two of them ran. Whenever Anders stumbled or looked back from where they came, where the regret and guilt lingered, Fenris was there to pull him forward. He never left the mage's side, always there to tug him along--<em>don't you dare give up, don't you dare leave me, mage-</em>-they ran. They ran and they ran; running from the screams, running from the blood that now stained Anders hands. They ran until they found a place they could peacefully live out the rest of lives away from it all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seasons changed and years went by. The war that raged all over Thedas never touched their corner of the world. More than once Anders glanced down the road that led back to the Free Marches. As the thought entered his head, "<em>You should be judged for your crime. For the lives you have ruined, this happiness doesn't belong to you</em>," Fenris would take his hand and wordlessly lead him back inside their home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You owe me, Anders." Holding him tight, whispering desperately into his hair, Fenris reminded Anders of his promise. "Until the taint takes you from me, you're not allowed to leave my side. I won't allow it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And when my time comes? What will you do?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll follow you into the Deep Roads." No hesitation, only firm conviction. The Blighted fool.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What else could Anders do, but give the elf what remained of his pitiful life? Fenris deserved so much better- someone that could pamper him, someone he could grow old with- but the stubborn idiot chose him, even after all that he'd done. If Anders couldn't beg the rest of Thedas for justice, at the very least, he'll make his time with Fenris count.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If you're going to sleep, sleep in bed," the love of his life interrupted his moment of epiphany. Winter was soon approaching; they felt the chill in the air. As soon as the sun dipped below the horizon, they cuddled up by the fire, Fenris curled up in a chair reading his book, Anders on the floor by his feet, closer to the flames. "You'll catch your death out here."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I already caught <em>that </em>when I joined the Wardens- Ow!" Anders rubbed his ear where Fenris pinched. Alright, maybe that wasn't a joke everyone could appreciate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pouting, Anders settled back between Fenris' legs and laid his head against the elf's lap. Immediately, nimble fingers resumed their petting. Anders sighed with contentment as nails lightly scratched against his skull.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seconds ticked by in silence. Basking in front of the fireplace, Anders was almost lulled asleep by the cozy fire when Fenris broke the peace a second time. "Your hair has grown longer," he said, snapping the book shut. Anders felt the chair creak and move against his shoulder blade as Fenris leaned forward in his seat. He brushed aside the mage's unbound hair and planted a soft kiss onto his suddenly exposed nape. "It's past your shoulders now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anders only had to turn his head slightly to catch Fenris lips with his own. "You like it long. Especially when you can pull it in bed."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's unruly." Fenris nipped the mage's smart mouth. "You're looking more like a bandit than an apostate."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It wouldn't be 'unruly' if <em>someone</em> would stop stealing my ties and losing them."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fenris had the audacity to pull that puppy-dog look on him. It was no fault of his own, Anders knew, but damn the elf if it didn't make his heart melt every time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I gift you with new ones, do I not?" Fenris replied sheepishly, before he cleared his throat and took on a stern expression. "Face forward. If you won't take care of your tangled mess, I will."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anders rolled his eyes at the excuse to play with his hair- it wasn't as if he wasn't already playing with it- but did as Fenris bade without further comment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With skillful hands grown only more talented through their years of living together, Fenris gathered Anders hair and began braiding it. He slid his fingers through the strands like they were spun gold, taking care to never pull too hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You have white streaks now," Fenris commented, his tone oddly proud. Anders almost snapped his head to look, but the elf kept a firm grip on his neck. "Stay still! I haven't tied it off yet."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I have white hair? Where?" In answer, Fenris twirled a lock of hair between his fingers, and brought it forward to Anders' face so he could see. It was hard to spot the white between the blond strands, but once Anders saw it, the difference was clear. He was growing old, old enough for his hair to turn silver.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No need to be vain, Anders," Fenris huffed out a chuckle, taking the mage's silence as despondence. "We'll be a match set."  When the human didn't rise to the bait, but instead grew quieter, Fenris became concerned. "Anders? What's wrong? Are you upset?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The mage shook his head, pressing a hand to his chest, unable to voice the emotions warring inside of him. How many years has it been since Kirkwall? Ten? Fifteen? Twenty? The day he burned down the Chantry was the day he was supposed to die, if not by a Templar sword then by Hawke's merciful hands;  but the softhearted Champion sparred him because of their friendship. Even then, Anders had been a dead man walking. It was only a matter of time before he heard the taint's song. He never expected to live this long.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Anders," Fenris tilted the mage's head so their eyes could meet. "Is it the taint?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"...Has your spirit returned?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No. Not that. Justice is still quiet."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, Anders turned on his haunches, wrapping his arms tightly around the elf's waist and burying his face against the other's stomach. All of Fenris' hard work unraveled as the braid became undone and luxurious blond hair cascaded down Anders back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What would I do without you?" Anders murmured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Most likely starve." Fenris laid a hand atop of the human's head and gently stroked him. "You're beginning to worry me, love," he used Anders favorite endearment, and Anders heart cracked a little more, "Tell me what worries you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anders arms tightened. He wanted to be closer to Fenris, be one with him and never part. It hurt to think one day this would all end. Without Justice, without a cause to fight for, Fenris was all he had left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He lifted his head, capturing Fenris' concerned face with his hands and peppering him with frantic kisses. "I love you, Fenris. Be it the rest of this life or the next, you're all that is good that remains of my world. You represent every hope and dream I cherish. I am nothing with you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fenris allowed Anders his desperate kisses, but with each one, he held the mage's lips longer, lingered a bit more as he pressed soothing kisses along the mage's nose, his jawline, his cheeks. "I'm not as eloquent with words as you are," he said once Anders calmed down, "But I can tell you this- every second I spend with you, tastes like freedom I've yearned for since I learned what it was. You are goodness and gentleness and trust. You bring hope and laughter into my otherwise colorless life. If I am all the good that remains in your world, you are the tether in mine."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tears that Anders held back, spilled down his cheeks. "H-have you been taking lessons from V-Varric?" he sobbed, "You weren't supposed to serenade me with love poems."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smiling at his ridiculous mage, Fenris thumbed away the tears from Anders face. "There was no serenading, mage. Most certainly no love poem." He stood and tugged Anders onto his feet. "And I think it's time for bed. Your old age has made you soft in the brain."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anders scoffed, but squeezed Fenris' hand in thanks. The melancholic mood that sometimes still overtook him, left at the elf's gentle handling. "So long as it's not a different part of me that's soft, I don't think you have a right to complain."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fenris shook his head. Pulling Anders against him, he stood on the tip of his toes and pressed a kiss against the other's lips. "Fool mage."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Broody elf," Anders answered fondly as he returned the kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*vomit* So cheesy. I can't with this lol.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>